


January 29

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John always remembers their 'important dates'; Sherlock believes every day that he wakes up with John in his arms is an 'important' date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Sherlock knew John wouldn't be expecting anything. At some point he would sigh, and make some excuse, needing milk or nappies, or simply 'some air,' hand Rosie over to him, kiss him gently, but somewhat sadly, throw on his coat and flee the flat. But this year was different; over the last few months, Sherlock had been broken down, and rebuilt piece by piece by events, losses and the new relationships that had nearly killed him. He had forgiven and been forgiven, and finally understood what family truly meant. His chosen family, John and Rosie, lay sleeping next to him. Rosie was still small enough to sleep tucked on John's chest; his hands wrapped around her, always a bit tight - fingers interlocked protectively, but he was slowly learning to trust she was safe now, safer and well loved because Sherlock was there next to them. The vow was never mentioned, not since the mortuary; perhaps one day, Sherlock considered, the three of them would make a new promise when Rosie was old enough to stand up with her Papa and her 'Lock, but today, later today, Sherlock would hand John a small box; a new ring, not a replacement for the ring Mary had placed on his finger that bright May day, but a ring inscribed:

January 29 forever remembered

He knew anniversaries mattered to John, for good or ill; birthdays - 'cake is obligatory;' and those dates that meant Sherlock took Rosie on extra long walks, and when Rosie was down for her nap, Sherlock would undress them both, then simply hold John until the day was over...Sherlock sighed, too many of those anniversaries, too few happy remembrances, but he hoped John always knew the day the former Army surgeon limped into the lab was the day his life began.

John grumbled quietly, "thinking too loudly, love."

"Sorry."

"I know, Sherlock. Every day, I know."

Sherlock sighed happily. He snuggled closer to John and Rosie and fell asleep while waiting for the new day to begin.


End file.
